


Why Can't You See? Alternatively titled: Dads #1 and #2

by ThatCoolFriend



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family, Kidfic, M/M, My Queen Padmé died :'(, obikin if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 19:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9781439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatCoolFriend/pseuds/ThatCoolFriend
Summary: Anakin Skywalker was smart he really was. He was just a bit... oblivious





	

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to put a little vaugely Obikin work out there because I can. Also I'm on mobile and am too lazy to change the text so sorry if I do /this/.

When Anakin's wife Padmé died giving birth to his children (adorable twins named Luke and Leia) Anakin's best friend Obi-Wan moved in- unnoficially of course- to help Anakin in his journey of being a new father while he mourned the death of his wife. 

And while Anakin grieved for the loss of his complete family that never was, he got a new family. One made up of Obi-Wan, Anakin, Luke, and Leia. The babies both recognised Obi-Wan as their second parent- even though in their mind Anakin was Dad #2 and Dad #1 was Obi-Wan because he played with them and let them take naps. Leia especially loved it when Obi-Wan gave her a bath, the warm water running along her soft skin. And the highlight of Luke's day was when he got his bottle.

Even though one time Anakin was forced to give Leia bath because Obi-Wan said that he needed to 'take responsibility' or something. However, Anakin gave up halfway through because her dark curls reminded Anakin of Padmé. He was mostly successful in feeding Luke whenever Obi-Wan needed to change Leia's diaper and Luke was in the middle of eating. 

\---

 

So when Anakin was forced to play with the twins for "At least the time it takes for me to make dinner Anakin!" Luke, who always was the more active of the two decided to crawl for the very first time at nine months. He wasn't necessarily crawling to Anakin specifically, more crawling to a ball he was reluctantly holding. Obi-Wan who had either the most impeccable or the worst timing ever smiled as he walked into the living room.

"See Anakin, you're doing fine. You even picked Luke up!" 

"No I didn't." Anakin muttered looking down at his son. 

"Well then, how did he get over there, he didn't just walk." Obi-Wan insisted.

"No, he didn't. He just crawled over." 

"Really?" Obi-Wan exclaimed picking Luke up. "Oh Luke, that's so good!"

Leia made an angry noise (she would always get jealous when no one payed attention to her) and Obi-Wan bent down to say to her, "Don't worry Princess, you'll get there soon enough. Come on Anakin, grab Leia, dinner's ready." He told his friend standing up and making his way to the door. 

Anakin watched Leia open her mouth a few times pointing at Obi-Wan and shouting," Da!" Because that's the best she can manage right now. Obi-Wan spun around.

"See Anakin I told you that spending time with them would pay off. The kids like for people to play with them, don't you kids? Luke crawled to you and Leia called you Daddy!" 

"No. No she didn't! She said that about you, she pointed at /you/."

"No she didn't Anakin." Obi-Wan scoffed, "You're her dad."

"So are you." Anakin came to the realization. "You're as much of their dad as I am." He laughs.

\---

And Anakin still isn't over Padmé but maybe one day he could be.


End file.
